


Strawberries

by UnifiedNations



Series: Allergies [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt really should check the ingredients in his food before eating it.</p><p>Or Newt has an allergic reaction to some food that Hermann brings him, leading to cuddles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KottaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/gifts).



“For goodness sake, Newton, you have to eat something.” Hermann half-shouted across the room, managing to be heard over the loud thumping of the biologist's music. His frown deepened as Newt determinedly ignored him and he sighed heavily, hooking the handle of his cane around the plug socket of the speakers before yanking them out.

“Hey!” Newt shouted loudly, immediately turning away from the Kaiju spleen he'd been carefully slicing apart to glare at Hermann. The scientist scowled back, standing from where he sat at his desk and grasping his cane by the handle again. 

“I will stop 'killing your buzz' when you start taking some damn responsibility for your own health!” He shouted back, making his way towards the large door leading to the corridor. “Now, I'm going to get us some lunch and you are going to eat it. And that's final!” Hermann shouted as he entered the corridor, rolling his eyes at Newt's half-legible shouts back. The two had begun a relatively steady relationship several months back, and although their working days were still filled with arguments and entrails being thrown, their 'alone time' as Newt liked to call it, was at least a little calmer and a lot more intimate.

Hermann only spent a few minutes in the mess hall, leaving the crowded hall as soon as he could after a full tray of food was handed to him. He'd barely eaten in the mess since he'd come to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, preferring to eat somewhere less crowded- and recently, preferring to eat with Newt. He glanced at the unidentifiable piece of what could be meat on the tray, before making his way back to the lab.

When he got there, the mathematician sighed heavily and strongly considered throwing his chalk stubs at Newt's head. The biologist hadn't turned his music on again but he was still elbow-deep in Kaiju remains, gloves caked in blue gunk and eyes slightly manic.

“I doubt you'll sit still long enough for a full meal, but you have to at least eat this.” He held out a sandwich just in the line of Newt's sight, shaking it slightly before the man groaned loudly, shook off his gloves- which made a disgusting slapping sound as they hit the floor- and grabbed the sandwich. 

“You'd better make this worth my while later, Herms.” Newt grinned over the sandwich before practically shoving it down his throat, making exaggerated chewing noises before nearly choking. 

“You're insufferable.” Hermann growled back, poking the burnt slab of whatever-it-was into the bin before hurriedly finishing some soup. He watched Newt out of the corner of his eye as his partner- he refused to say boyfriend- finished the sandwich before getting back to work. Satisfied with this development, Hermann turned back to his chalkboard.

It was around an hour later when the mathematician suddenly realised how quiet it was. Usually with Newt in the room there was irritating music, rambling, the disgusting noises of Kaijuu entrails being thrown, dropped or dissected- but there was nothing. The only thing Hermann could hear occasionally was a small noise, almost like a whimper. Hoping that his partner hadn't contaminated himself or anything else with his experiments, he turned and surveyed Newt's side of the room.

The man in question was curled slightly in his spinning chair, feet resting on the wheels and bent over slightly so his head rested on his knees with his tattooed arms wrapped around him. Hermann frowned, trying to see if Newton was gearing up to make him jump, or if something was actually wrong.

“Newton?” He called, slowly making his way over to the biologist and hesitantly lowering himself beside the chair, hooking his cane over the back. “Newton, are you okay?”

“'s Newt,” Came a small groan from around the area of Newt's knees. “And no. Stomach hurts.” If it were possible, Newt seemed to curl up a little tighter, letting out a small whining noise.

Hermann had no idea what to do. Although they had worked together for years, they'd only become intimately close within the past few months, and neither had been sick within that time. Although once several years back, Hermann had caught the flu off of a maintenance worker and Newt had supposedly secretly left medication and heat packs by his desk, thinking Hermann didn't know it was him.

“Do you know what could have caused it?” He asked gently, or as gently as he felt he could. “Is it one of the specimens, do I need to get you to the decontamination shower?” This was said with more urgency- if it was something caused by the Kaiju parts, they could both be in danger.

“What was in that sandwich?” Came the reply, not quite what Hermann was expecting. He frowned slightly.

“What? Strawberry jam, it was the only one they had left.”

A low chuckle came from the bent over biologist, followed by a groan and a shudder. “'m allergic,” He mumbled, rubbing his forehead against his knees.

“Oh- oh god, Newton, I'm sorry,” Hermann floundered for a second before hesitantly settling his hands on Newt's shoulders. “Do you have medication? Is it serious?”

Newt shook his head, straightening up slightly with a grimace. “Nah, just... slightly painful.” He screwed up his face slightly and tilted over, resting his head against Hermann's neck. “Wanna go to bed.” He mumbled, eyes closing against the other's skin.

Hermann hesitated for several seconds before nodding and running a hand over Newt's hair, earning himself a small mumble of appreciation. 

“Okay, come on. I'll take you to my room, you'll have more space to lie down.” He murmured, grabbing his cane before sliding an arm around his partner and helping him to his feet. The man in question gave a small whine before standing, leaning slightly against Hermann as they walked.

Thankfully, they came across no-one in the corridor joining the lab to Newt and Hermann's rooms- it wasn't a very well-travelled corridor, and anyone in similar divisions preferred to stay away from the lab and the shouting matches. It usually only took a few minutes to walk to their destination but Newt had slowed down considerably, pausing every so often before walking again.

When they reached Hermann's room he gently propped his partner up against the wall, fetching his keys before letting them both in. He closed the door swiftly and directed Newt to the bed, gently laying him down and spreading a Godzilla blanket that he had bought Newt as a joke over him.

“You get some rest, okay?” He murmured uncharacteristically softly, smoothing Newt's wild hair back from his forehead and pressing a kiss to it before standing. A hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back towards the bed.

“N', stay.” Came a mumble from where the man's head was smooshed against a pillow. The hand gently tugged Hermann's arm, nearly sending him off balance.

“Newton, I have to get back to work,” He said quietly, going to extract the fingers from around his arm.

“Next Kaiju attack is expected in a week, I do pay attention. Stop work for now.” Newt grumbled back, shifting over with a slight grimace before tugging Hermann down beside him.

“Why Newt, I didn't know you cared.” Hermann replied mockingly, smirking as Newt narrowed his eyes. 

“Shh. Less talk, more comfort.” Came the reply, as Newt wriggled closer and succeeded in submerging them both in blankets. Hermann sighed as if greatly put upon but complied, turning slowly onto his side as his boyfriend- sod it- cuddled into him, resting his warm forehead on Hermann's shoulder and wrapping one arm around the man's waist.

Hermann rolled his eyes out of habit but smiled, gently weaving their legs together- taking care to keep the pressure off of his bad leg- and letting his arms rest comfortingly around Newt's shoulders. His lips found Newt's forehead again and he sighed contently, sliding his long fingers through Newt's hair.

“Mm, no, no good.” The smaller man mumbled, tilting his head up and jutting his lower lip out in a pout as he glared at Hermann. At the other's slightly bemused expression he sighed, wriggling up the bed slightly and planting a gentle kiss on Hermann's lips. The other laughed a little, cupping his cheek as their kiss deepened just slightly, before Newt broke it and buried his face in Hermann's neck again.

“Feeling better?” Hermann asked with a slight smile, nuzzling his nose just slightly in Newt's hair.

“Much.” Came the sleepy reply, as Newt smirked into his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely best friend, who I wrote this for when she had the same reaction as Newt.


End file.
